Conventionally, a vehicle includes, for example, a shifting device operated to switch shift ranges of a transmission (automatic transmission). In order to reduce the device in size and improve the operability, a shifting device of a shift-by-wire type has been developed (refer to, for example, patent document 1). The shifting device of patent document 1 is configured to switch shift ranges of a transmission by operating a push switch provided for each shift range.